


If the World Fell at Our Feet

by RubyFiamma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes the end of the world for a kiss that's been a long time in waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the World Fell at Our Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I wrote because I had a need for royal knight!Iwaizumi and rebel rogue!Oikawa

**If the World Fell at Our Feet**

* * *

 

The atmosphere is dry and static-charged like a spark at any given time would set the air aflame. The wind picks up, kicks sand into a hurricane that spins across the baron wasteland. It smells of heat and sulfur and iron like a volcano on the verge of eruption.

“That's the last of them,” Iwaizumi says when his chest stops heaving, slinging his heavy two-handed sword across his shoulders as he watches the solitary creature crumple to the ground after being impaled by Oikawa’s arrow. The field is littered with bodies of comrades and humans turned fiends, scattered over the vast area and piled over each other. Spears and pikes jut out of the ground like vows of surrender, broken and abandoned swords offensively reflect the sun's rays as if to say the battle is far from over.

“It’s strange,” Oikawa frowns, lowering his bow to his hip. He shields his eyes from the sharp gleam of sunlight glaring off the other's bone-white armour. “We really are the only ones left, Iwa-chan. Now what?”

“We start over,” Iwaizumi replies, turning back to look over his shoulder. The other's hair is a tangled mess; blood and dirt streak his face yet Iwaizumi's never seen anyone look more beautiful, standing in tattered brown leather atop of a hill with his deep green cape blowing in the wind like a regal prince. “Oikawa -- your face.”

Oikawa startles and gasps, his empty hand flying up to feel out the features of his face. “What? What's wrong with my face?”

Iwaizumi allows himself a bit of a smile, holds his hand out for Oikawa to take. Puzzled, Oikawa steps down the hill and reaches for him. Up close Iwaizumi can see the other's lips are chapped and his cheeks are windburned but his brown eyes are glowing amber and when Oikawa's fingers close around his own, Iwaizumi tugs him in. Oikawa stumbles in the dirt, falls inelegantly into the steel chestplate of Iwaizumi's armour. The metal clinks against the buckles on Oikawa's suit, he drops his bow as Iwaizumi plunges his sword into the hardened earth.

“Nothing,” he says as Oikawa's eyes round out, stunned and wide. “I just thought I'd be sick of it by now.”

Oikawa’s expression changes, dips into something sultry and he smirks. “Oh? Glad to see I'm still standing then?”

“Yeah… Yeah, actually I am.” Iwaizumi takes a breath, his heart starts racing for a completely different reason. “We lost all of the royal guard. And some of your clansmen.”

“Yes,” Oikawa answers but he sounds like he's miles away, searching for something in Iwaizumi's eyes that only he can see. “It'd be… unsavoury to celebrate our victory.”

“Unspeakable shame for us to be this close after all that we've lost,” Iwaizumi mutters, trying to hide his satisfaction in the spicy, earthy scent that wafts off the other's hair.

Oikawa snorts. He really isn't as graceful as he appears. “Oh yes. God forbid a holy knight gets caught fraternising with a lowly rogue.”

“Well there isn't anyone left to see,” Iwaizumi lilts. He swallows, his mouth is parched and it's like choking down cotton. He knows what's coming, he's been waiting for this moment for a long time.

“That joke was in poor taste, Iwa-chan. You're supposed to be royalty.” Oikawa pauses as he leans in, Iwaizumi can feel the heat of the other's breath skim across his sunburnt skin. “Does that mean I get to kiss you now?”

Iwaizumi doesn't say a word. Instead he tips his chin up to catch Oikawa's mouth with his own. He can feel the other’s shoulders go slack as Oikawa softens in his grasp; the warm press of Oikawa's lips parting in invitation and the taste of heat that comes with the languid slide of Oikawa's tongue against his own.

Fire bursts through his veins faster and far greater than any adrenaline rush; his heart pounds anticipation harder in his chest than when he stood on the hillcrest before he and royal army marched into battle. Iwaizumi’s stomach drops like atmosphere’s just hit zero gravity when the other’s teeth scrape his bottom lip.

Oikawa pulls him closer and fits a palm against his cheek. “I've waited a long time for that,” he says, his voice gone soft and airy from lack of breath.

“Me too,” Iwaizumi admits as Oikawa rests his forehead against his own and he's able to look up into eyes that shine as brightly as the sun. “Too bad it had to wait until the end of the world.”

Oikawa laughs through the kiss he presses to Iwaizumi’s lips. “This may be in poor taste as well but… it was a kiss well worth it.”


End file.
